Sequel Can You Hear My Heart Lee Donghae –Kibum Story-
by shfly9 - Kim
Summary: No sumarry ! PROLOG ! SIBUM ! SEQUEL fic Haehyuk yang pernah aku publish! Yewook Island ganti pen name! RnR jebal


Anyeohasseo!

Lama ya gak publish ff-ku di yaa walaupun 1 bulan doing sih #gubrak

Oia aku ganti pen name readers, kan dulu Yewook Island sekarang ganti jadi Shfly9-kim..

Kenapa aku ganti pen name?

Karana jika aku tetep pake nama Yewook Island berarti aku Munafik, kenapa?

Karna saya udah terlanjur publish fic Haehyuk, so aku ngak mau di katain munafik.

Oia aku buat epep sequel dari an You Hear My Heart Lee Donghae tapi ini sibum vers.

Entah kenapa aku pingin buat fic Sibum, Yoosu sama KrisBer tapi lagi mengembara menari ide gila!

Disini ada yang suka Kris x Amber ?

Soalnya aku pingin publish epep yang GS biar ngak bosen Boys Love mulu -.-

Yang minat tulis aja di review aja! Ya kalo ada yang mau review epep aku -.-

Oia aku juga mau buat epep yang ber-chapter, soalnya temenku di sekolah ngak suka epep yang OneShoot katanya kecepatan alur-nya.

Euhhmm makasih deh vit sudah membuat aku manjadi stress dengan epep ber-chapter.

Yaudah deh daripada aku kebanyakan bacot baca aja fic abal author!

-Happy Reading-

Tittle : Sequel Can You Hear My Heart Lee Donghae –Kibum Story-

.

Author : Shfly9-kim

.

Cast : Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng

.

Pair : SiBum ( Siwon x Kibum),Siwon x Heechul (Sihul),Hangeng x Heechul (HanChul), and other pairing

.

Rate : T kemungkinan (?) M

.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Drama.

.

Warning : Yaoi, GS, Typo(s), Alur Berantakan, little EYD.

.

Disclaimer : semua tokoh dalam fi Author bukan milik Author, semua Author sewa amanya untuk mendukung fic Author.

Cerita 100% pemikiran dari otak nista Author

.

Kim kibum..

Adik paling bungsuku yang paling pendiam, wajah cantiknya selalu bersembunyi jauh di dalam wajah dinginnya.

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia berubah seperti itu, jarang tersenyum dan berbicara.

Sebagai hyung yang paling tua aku memang kurang dekat dengan adik-adikku.

Kami ber saudara 4 tapi, sebagai hyung yang paling tua aku paling bodoh untuk mengenal karkter adikku.

Kim jaejoong, hanya dia yang dekat denganku. Sedangkan Kim Jong Woon adikku yang satu ini lebih memilih dengan hidupnya sendiri dan kim kibum lebih memilih menghindar dari setiap kumpulan keluarga yang kami adakan.

Kibummie.. apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?

0o0

Pukul 5 terlalu pagi hanya untuk bangun, semua orang masih bergelung di balik selimutt tebal tapi pengeualian untuk sosok yang sedang bercemin di depan.

Bibir cherry merahnya terlihat pucat pasi begitu pula dengan wajah cantik-nya, rambut sebahu mendukung sosok cantik nan pucat ini menjadi yeoja. Tapi, dia hanya seorang namja, namja bermaga Kim yang selalu menghindar dari sosialisasi di luar lingkungan bahkan di kalangan keluarganya dia juga termasuk namja yang 'anti sosial'.

'jam 5 lebih 15 menit' lama melamun membuat waktunya terbuang hanya untuk melihat bayangan tubuhnya di depan cermin. Segera saja dia meraih tas punggung berwarna hitam-nya, sepatu putih sudah lama terpasang indah di kaki-nya.

'tinggal siapkan bekal' kaki jenjang-nya menuntunnya mengeliligi rumah besar keluar kim, menapaki lantai dapur yang masih sepi. Maid akan menapaki dapur saat sudah menunjukan pukul 6 kurang 15 menit, itu berarti 30 menit lagi dapur ini akan terjamah maid.

"aku ingin buat apa?" gumaman itu entah siapa yang akan menyahuti, saklar lampu ia nyalakan menampakan dapur mewah keluarga kim. Sedikit meminum air yang ada di atas meja yang baru ia ambil, di sandarkan tubuhnya di samping kulkas.

"sushi saja" senyuman yang jarang ia tampilkan berkembang, mengalihkan tubuhnya untuk melihat isi di dalam kulkas.

'tidak ada daging' pekiknya dalam hati. Mata indah nan tajamnya melihat tumpukan telur yang masih utuh, mengambilnya dan sedikit memutar otak-nya yang pintar itu.

'omlet kurasa tidak masalah' tangan indahnya mulai cekatan mengambil berbagai macam sayuran dan bahan yang di butuhkan untuk membuat omlet.

'15 menit' matanya melirik jam dinding yang sengaja keluarga kim pasang untuk membantu proses memasak, di ambilnya kotak bekal berwarna biru transparan dan mencocokan dengan kotak bekal yang berisi bekal buatanya sendiri.

"masih sisa" sedikit mengangkat sisa bekal yang ia buat, senyum-nya teretak jelas di lekukkan wajahnya.

'semoga dia menyukai'

OoO

A/N: kalo ada yang minat dengan fic ini tolong review! Review Nol ngak bakalan di lanjut #kyang-kyang-kyang

Shfly9-Kim


End file.
